Warriors of Feline Sacrifice
by Eternity's Ghost
Summary: Deep in the darkest realms of the Dark Forest, eight godly spirits tell a twisted story to some bored young warriors on the eve of the Apocalypse... *Crossover with Vocaloid* (HAITUS)
1. Alice of Human Sacrifice

_"Once there was a little dream."_

_"No one knew who had dreamed the dream; such a tiny dream it was."_

_"The little dream began to think: 'I don't want to disappear this way. How can I make people dream me?'"_

_"The little dream thought and thought, and finally came up with an idea."_

_"'I will let the humans stray into me, and then they will create the world.'"_

******"The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the Spade,  
and righteously she held the sharpened blade within her hand.  
Never hesitating to slay all within her way;  
creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland."**

**"Deep within the darkened forest, Alice walked the line,**  
**captured and imprisoned as embodiment of sin.**  
**And if not for the murderous wake left behind,**  
**no one would have ever thought that she had existed."**

**"The second Alice was a fragile man of the Diamond,**  
**the broken echo of the lies within demented words.**  
**He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland,**  
**creating the image of the sick and the disturbed."**

**"Deadly, yet so beautiful, a voice just like a rose;**  
**was shot by a madman who silenced him to death.**  
**A single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed.**  
**With a twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath."**

**"The third Alice was an innocent young girl of Club,**  
**an enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland.**  
**She charmed the people to her every beck and call.**  
**A peculiar country answering to each command."**

**"So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen,**  
**consumed by paranoia of her own impending death.**  
**Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream;**  
**disguised in kindness, loathing fate, he secured his regime."**

**"And as this passed, to children walked in the woods.**  
**Partaking in tea underneath the trees, they'd never part.**  
**They found an invitation to the queen:**  
**it was the trump card, the Ace of Hearts!"**

**"The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity,**  
**Both were lost, and could not find the boat where they began.**  
**And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly.**  
**A brother and a sister running wild in Wonderland.**  
**A stubborn elder sister; a witty younger brother.**  
**But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland..."**

**"They were never woken from their terrifying dream,**  
**Forever they would wander through this twisted fairytale!"**


	2. Prologue: The Eight Spirits of Life

**_PROLOGUE: The Eight Spirits of Life_**

If you die as a righteous member of one of the four warrior clans, you will join StarClan, their dead ancestors. There, it is always greenleaf. The prey is always plentiful, the leaves never change their colours, and there are no borders. You can reunite with those you have lost over time. It is always beautiful there.

However, if you hold anger, blood-lust, and pain in your heart, StarClan will not welcome you. Instead, you will be condemned to wander the Place of No Stars, or what the warriors call the Dark Forest, for all eternity. This place is a dark, dead void, and any spirit trapped there is either angry, vengeful, blood-thirsty, or all three. To be sent there is the equivalent of falling into the deepest pits of Hell. And yet some cats are blind enough, clueless enough, to welcome that darkness into their hearts, their lives. Every night, they will travel there in their dreams and be trained in the evil cats' dark ways, and wake up each morning with fresh wounds.

Somewhere, in the deepest realm of the Dark Forest, there dwells the eight Spirits of Life. They are the rulers over all, even StarClan and what the humans call Heaven, and each control their own individual element. One is ruler of the Earth, another ruler of the Skies, another ruler of the Winds, another of the Waters, another of the Flame, another of the Eons, and another of the Dead. The eighth spirit, born to the rulers of the Earth and Skies, is ruler of the Sun and Moon. Without these eight beings, the only world the warriors have ever known would be nonexistant, and yet, oddly, not one cat remembers them. Every elder that treads upon the grass can tell you tales of epic battles and legendary leaders, but no matter how many stories they can recite - true or mythical - not one is of the eight great Spirits. Only when the cats die do they gain knowledge of the Spirits, but even then this deep knowledge is kept hidden from their former clanmates.

These spirits have names, but they are completely unlike even the most exotic clan names. Their names are as odd and foreign as their abilities. The Ruler of the Earth is known as Myron, the Ruler of the Skies is known as Bakku, the Ruler of the Winds as Raceme, the Ruler of the Waters as Akanke, the Ruler of the Flame as Ola, the Ruler of the Eons as Zomba, the Ruler of the Dead as Saki, and finally, the Ruler of the Sun and Moon as Kerala. These strange names were bestowed upon them by the two almighty Queens of the Universe, Rulers of Life and Love, called Henna and Reyna.

In addition to these strange names, the Spirits can take on any form they wish, and each has a favorite. Myron favors the gray wolf for its energy and intelligence; Bakku favors the bald eagle for its strength and pride; Raceme favors the Appaloosa horse for its swiftness and wit; Akanke favors the bottle nose dolphin for its playfulness and grace; Ola favors the spotted cheetah for its endurance and independence; Zomba favors the raven for its timelessness and devotion; Saki favors the hooded cobra for the fear it strikes into the hearts of all living creatures; and finally, Kerala favors the red fox for its playfulness and resourcefulness.

For nearly the entire year, the Spirits remain separated, travelling all over the globe and keeping the world's delicate balance in check. However, once a year on the summer solstice, in the middle of the season the warriors call greenleaf, they meet in the deepest realms of the Dark Forest, where only a select few of the dead can find and consult them. Those few include Tigerstar, the former ShadowClan leader; Brokenstar, also a former ShadowClan leader; Hawkfrost, a former RiverClan warrior; Mapleshade, the former ThunderClan medicine cat; Darkstripe, a former ThunderClan warrior; and Thistleclaw, also a former ThunderClan warrior.

During these sacred meeting of the Spirits, they discuss issues regarding the world as a whole. They debate about future happenings and the world's end. For, you see, a very long time ago, when the Earth had just begun to blossom with all sorts of life, the two Queens of the Universe gave the eight Spirits, seven at that time, a task of epic proportions. When the time was right, the Spirits were ordered to bring about the end of all life. For the two Queens had known even before they began building the Earth that, one day, the human race would stretch and bend the world's balance to its very limit, until that balance broke and the world descended into chaos. They had seen visions of this; of war across the globe, of skies choked with gasses and fumes, of animals killed off by the thousands, of a dying world. They saw all of this, and so the Apocalypse was decided and agreed upon.

On the blessed day of Kerala's birth, her parents had told her of this task. Day after day, the Spirits kept the Earth spinning, all the while burdened by their responsibilities. And day after day, after each passing hour, the disaster labeled the Apocalypse crept closer and closer on invisible toes, plaguing the Spirit's minds and hearts of its fantastic power. They kept this knowledge, this fear, hidden from each living creature that treads upon the soil, but that only maximized their burden; for they had become quite fond of life.

Over the years, the Spirits discussed and planned the world's demise, and finally agreed upon a plan. Then, on the year the humans labeled two thousand and thirty-three, the Spirits were each visited by the Queens, who left them a message. _The time has come, _they said, _for our world to end, and for life to be extinguished. Truly we tell you, this planet was ready for its demise many years ago, for the balance has long since been disrupted and broken; we have grown too fond, too attached to this world, and that has blinded us to the truth. Look around you now, and tell us, do you not agree? Everywhere you turn, there is death, destruction, and pain. Go now, and proceed with your task as was instructed of you from the beginning of time._


End file.
